


The Horror!

by ShinigamiKnox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Enemies to sexual partners to lovers, Kind of fluffy towards the ending, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Menstration, Post-op double masectomy, Pre-op otherwise, Severe cramps, Trans Hux, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylux one-shot about trans!Hux and cis Kylo going from merely having it off several times a week to actually caring about one another. Kylo realizes the downside of Hux's menstrual cycle and how bad his cramps get and finds any way to help because, of course, he absolutely loves his general. Even if all of that blood makes him absurdly squeamish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror!

**Author's Note:**

> What else does one do when they feel shitty and have cramps that make them cry, other than project that same struggle onto their favorite fictional character? Also, for some reason, I really wanted to write about Kylo being completely squeamish of menstrual blood/tissue while being completely okay with murdering several people at once.

It started as a quick fuck, honestly, as most of Ren’s relationships started out. He wasn’t one to ‘fall in love’ as people claim to. When the affair with General Hux began, no one was surprised. The tension between them needed to be resolved somehow and Snoke wouldn’t allow the killing of the other.

The first time Kylo and Hux found themselves thrown together in a sexual situation, Kylo discovered Hux was trans. It would have been difficult to hide in such a vulnerable position. He didn’t care. He barely paused but respected Hux’s wishes not to be penetrated.

His body wasn’t feminine. He left the dark, constricting fabric across his chest. Ren thought it was because there were more important things going on, but looking back at it, he thought otherwise. It didn’t matter; it didn’t stop Kylo from devouring Hux, tasting every bit of skin that was available to him. Hux had no qualms doing the same to Kylo.

It became a rhythm and release neither wanted to go without. Occasionally, Hux would want more, he’d want Kylo to fuck him. Other times, Hux would fuck Kylo into the mattress, or wall, or whatever surface he happened to have Kylo pinned against. Kylo didn’t think much about Hux’s anatomy; he didn’t need to. Not while this affair was purely about self-relief, a way to get out frustrations and tension in a healthy way. Occasionally, one would spend the night in the other’s bed, simply because it was late or they had been too comfortable to move. They didn’t cuddle or embrace, it was merely convenience.

It was fine for about a year. This worked for them and neither was willing to change the arrangement, but something shifted. They’d been working together for about two years, sleeping together for about one, at this point. Kylo left the _Finalizer_ for a mission that was supposed to take a couple months. It was unfortunate, they both agreed, purely because they were used to meeting up sometimes several times a week.

This mission ended up lasting half a year, months longer than it was supposed to. Sometime during this time, Ren found himself in a populated city territory with an itch that he wanted to scratch, having been away from his general for a good four-five months. He found himself in a cantina in his free time with a very handsome looking man gazing at him in such a way, he felt himself flushing.

So, when he was invited to spend the night with him, Ren agreed rather eagerly. He got as far as the man about to go down on him when he remembered fiery red hair contrasting against his thighs. The stranger had light brown hair. It didn’t look right to him.

 

They never promised to be exclusive or monogamous. Kylo was free to fuck who he pleased. He didn’t need to be loyal to Hux, who probably already found a substitute for Ren. That thought hurt him to think about. The general was _his_.

Something had definitely shifted and Ren wasn’t pleased being in the company of this man before him. With a groan of frustration, he pulled the man off his half-erect cock. He didn’t apologize. He barely offered an explanation as he dressed and left.

The next couple months went by smoothly. Kylo refocused on his mission at hand, retrieved the intel he was supposed to, then returned to the _Finalizer_ a full six months after he’d left.

Hux didn’t make a fuss out of it. Kylo wasn’t surprised; why would he? However, when Kylo appeared at his door just as the sleep cycle was beginning, Hux practically pulled him into his rooms. It didn’t take him long at all to pin Kylo up against the wall and get that stupid mask out of his way, followed by the rest of their clothing.

“Did you have any lovers while I was away?” Kylo asked with a grin. He’d tried to play it off as nonchalant as he could, but he was still apprehensive about what answer he would receive.

“You know me. Not enough free time in the day to concern myself with such base desires.”

“So, no.”

“No. Did you have your fun while you were away?” Hux pulled him down and shoved him towards the bed.

“Oh, yeah. Loads. Someone every night,” Kylo said playfully. 

“Really?” Hux paused just for a moment before digging through his bottom drawer for the harnessed item.

“Really. You should have seen them all.”

“Is this your attempt at making me jealous?”

Kylo sat up to help him with the straps. “Is it working?”

“No. It’s a pathetic attempt. If you were really trying, you’d say…hmm. ‘Yes, I’d had a beautiful, sexy lover whom I cared about very much.’ Even that wouldn’t work, however.”

“Do you feel absolutely nothing towards me?”

“You know I lust for you. Is there anything more than that?”

“No. I suppose not.” Kylo pulled the straps tight before Hux pushed his shoulders down.

“So, how many lovers did you really take to bed?”

“Does it matter?”

“No, I guess not. But, humor me.”

“Not a one. Are you happy?”

“Ecstatic. Now, turn over.”

 

It was well into the sleep cycle by the time they were done with each other. Several needed rounds led to two very spent and sated men lying in fresh sheets after showering. Kylo, claiming to be too exhausted to head back to his room, staked out half of Hux’s bed.

“Sit up,” Hux demanded, giving Ren’s thigh a shove with his foot. He was comfortable enough to be wearing only an undershirt and boxers.

“I’m comfy,” Ren whined.

“Don’t care. I don’t want you falling asleep on me yet.”

With an over exaggerated sigh, Ren pushed himself up into a sitting position with his legs crossed over one another. “Did you miss me so much you want to stay up all night shift _talking_?”

Hux stifled a laugh. “No. But you’re acting strange. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Other than the details of the mission?” Kylo replied sarcastically.

“You know, I truly wouldn’t mind if you’d found…relief with someone else.”

It was Ren’s turn to cover a laugh. “I wouldn’t care if it did. Do you think I would spare your feelings, general?”

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t. Still, there’s something there. Something happened while you were away.”

“It’s of no importance.” Ren met his gaze for a good ten seconds before dropping his head down.

With a sigh, Hux brought a hand down on Ren’s bare knee. “If it’s bothering you, I think it’s important.”

“Is that your way of saying you care about me?”

“Perhaps.”

“I think we should end this.”

“You’re afraid.”

“You’re not?” Ren countered.

“No. I’m not. It’s not like you to be afraid of anything, Ren.”

“This isn’t going to end well.”

“I know that.”

“Then how can you still say this is a good idea?”

“Oh, it’s a terrible idea. But it doesn’t matter what we do. We don’t get a happily ever after, Ren. That’s why I’m not afraid.”

“I never realized you were a ‘seize the moment’ kind of person, general.”

“I wasn’t. But now there’s something somewhat pleasurable to live for. You bet the galaxy I’m going to go after it.”

Ren kept quiet for a short while. He rested his hand over Hux’s that still laid upon his knee. His hand was smaller than Ren’s and Ren’s easily encompassed all of his long fingers and soft palm.

“I almost slept with someone,” Ren admitted quietly.

“Almost?”

Ren nodded. “I knew you wouldn’t care and he was attractive.”

“So why didn’t you?”

Ren shrugged nervously. “I wanted to. I just _couldn’t_.”

Hux snorted. “You couldn’t? You couldn’t let someone else fuck you? Surely you have the desire for a real cock.”

“I didn’t _want_ to. I wanted you, not some stranger.”

“You missed me?” Hux teased.

“Yes, you ass,” Kylo muttered, pushing Hux’s hand off of him. “You missed me, too.”

Hux nodded. “Sure, it was too quiet around here. It was almost unsettling.”

Kylo shifted closer until he had to put a leg on either side of Hux and was close enough to lean forward to kiss him.

“You’re being oddly affectionate.”

“Isn’t that what we’re supposed to do?” Kylo asked as he slid his hands along Hux’s thighs to rest on his waist.

“If that’s what you’d like.” Hux raised his hand to cup Kylo’s cheek. Such a tender touch, he wasn’t used to; he leaned into Hux’s palm. “Great. Now that that’s settled, shall we sleep?” Hux was already untangling their legs and getting comfortable under his covers. Kylo wasn’t far behind but instead of laying back to back with a rather large space between them, Kylo laid on his back with a hand to Hux’s side. After about a minute of awkward petting on Kylo’s part, Hux gave in and pulled his arm around him until Kylo’s chest was against his back.

“You’re warm,” Hux murmured almost happily. It was unusual to be so comfortably warm in the cold vacuum of space. Even the temperature controlled room felt chilled down to Hux’s bones.

“You smell nice.” Kylo pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s shoulder.

 

It was about three weeks later when Hux woke up in the middle of the night with the usual ache in his lower stomach. With a groan, he pulled himself out of Kylo’s grasp and made his way to the refresher. A quick change in underwear, with a fresh pad slipped in, and a couple of useless painkillers, Hux crawled back into bed.

When his alarm woke them both up a couple hours later, Kylo pressed a kiss to the back of Hux’s neck and began sliding a hand over his abdomen. Hux pushed him away and got up instead, much to Ren’s disappointment.

Hux knew he had about four hours before his cramps really kicked in and planned to get as much as he could done on the bridge so he could spend the rest of his day in his office. When it came to his cramps, they were usually pretty consistent. The first few days were terrible, sometimes would completely incapacitate him, but towards the end of the week, they were more manageable. However, painkillers, any sort of menstrual symptom suppressant, nothing worked.

He should have done something years ago about his cycle, but there always seemed to be something he was working on that made him put it off. He didn’t want to go through the outdated process of talking to a psychiatrist to make sure he was in sound mind to go through hormone therapy. It was a system that worked for him, it was merely one week of inconvenience that he could deal with. After twenty years of doing so, it was second nature. Another ten years, he shouldn’t have to worry about it.

About midday, like Hux knew, his cramps hit. He’d spent much time curled in on himself, fighting back tears from the pain. It was more frustrating that he couldn’t make it stop, he had no control over it, than it was to actually have the pain radiating from his abdomen and up his back.

They lasted the rest of the day, like usual. When he came back to his room, choosing to skip on dinner to save himself from a stomachache as well, Kylo insisted on pulling him into a kiss. Hux was quick to push him off in favor of escaping into the refresher. Kylo insisted on following him to brush his teeth and wash his face. With a sigh, Hux went about his own business.

“…and I know we said—Who shot you?!” Kylo had made the mistake of glancing over at Hux as he pulled the soiled pad out of his underwear.

“No one.”

“That’s…that’s a lot of blood. Are you dying?”

“That’s a normal amount of blood, Ren. Do you know nothing of anatomy?”

“I do, but—Is it really that much for a _week_ , every _month_?”

“With the exception of sleeping, yes,” Hux said, exasperated and tired, because that was his default during his cycle. Efficiently, he pulled a clean pad out of the cabinet in front of him and slipped it in. Kylo glanced into the waste bin beside Hux.

“Force. That’s, really, a lot of blood. Is that…tissue?” Kylo looked pale as he swallowed.

“Kylo, you are a Knight of Ren. You have murdered thousands on the battlefield. Don’t tell me you’re going to pass out from a little menstrual blood!”

“That’s more than a little! Are you sure that’s healthy?”

With a groan, Hux pulled the waistbands around his knees back up. Straightening up made his abdomen protest with a shooting pain that went up his back. Before he could tell Kylo it was fine, he was being held up by a strong arm around his waist.

“Kylo, stop. It’s fine.” Hux pushed him off. “It’s just cramps.”

“Are you sure it’s not internal bleeding of sorts?”

“It’s a normal amount, for fucks sake!”

“Maybe you should go to the medbay just to check?”

Hux just walked away to change into his night clothes and crawl under the warm covers of his bed. He felt Kylo join him not long after, despite the early hour. His hand shifted under the sheets and ran along Hux’s abdomen, over top of the undershirt he had on.

“Is there anything I can get you to help?” Kylo asked hesitantly.

“No.”

“Does this bother you?” Kylo squeezed Hux’s middle slightly before he continued rubbing him slowly.

“No. It feels…good, actually. You’re not going to get weird about things, are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“The past men that I’ve let…get close, I guess would be the term, they’d gotten uncomfortable after they realized I still have cycles.”

“I mean, I’ve been aware of that. I just haven’t realized…just how much.” Hux could practically feel Kylo swallow behind him.

“Seriously, Ren. How can _you_ get so squeamish around blood?”

“It’s not blood! It’s just knowing…that you…and that much…so much. I worry, okay?!”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Stop. Don’t do…that. It’s weird. Are you going to get this squeamish if I ask you to fuck me next time?”

“Depends. When is ‘next time’?”

“When I’m not bleeding anymore. Stars, Ren. That’s disgusting.”

“Then, no. I won’t be _squeamish_.”

“Here,” Hux moved Ren’s hands to his waist and pushed his thumbs back. “There. Try that. A little harder.” Hux couldn’t help the relieved moan that left his mouth as Ren’s thumbs moved in slow, firm circles just above his kidneys. “Ohh, thank you. Stars, thank you.” Ren’s warm, large hands encircling his waist were seemingly melting Hux’s cramps away.

“Wow. You sound more obscene than when we make love.”

“ _Make love_ , really? Here I thought we were fucking.”

“We can easily do both,” Kylo said with a kiss to Hux’s shoulder.

“Later. Sleep now.” Hux pulled his pillow down further. Kylo kept going for a good fifteen minutes, until Hux was so close to sleep that it wouldn’t bother him.

 

The next day, he found himself on the floor of his office, curled up on the floor and holding back tears. He had the foresight to lock the door before the sheer pain and nausea overtook him. A general of the First Order, who had excelled in the torture courses they’d put him through so he could become an officer, shouldn’t be _crying_ from simple menstrual cramps. It was going to be a long two or three hours.

That was how Kylo found him, writhing in pain on the floor of his office. Worriedly, he dropped to his knees and began checking for physical wounds. “Hux. Hux!”

“Kylo. It’s fine.” Hux swatted his hands away before pulling at his own hair. “Leave me alone.” As if this wasn’t embarrassing enough to go through alone, having Kylo Ren of all people find him like this, should be even more embarrassing. However, Hux couldn’t get past the pain to really care at the moment. He wanted to claw his own insides out. He just wanted it to stop. After twenty years of dealing with this bullshit, he just wanted it to stop.

Kylo wanted to take him to the medbay, sure that something was wrong. “You shouldn’t be in this much pain, Hux, it’s not healthy.”

“It’ll be gone in a few hours; there’s not much I can do about it. Painkillers don’t work, nothing works!”

“Okay, then we’ll get you to your room. You’ll at least be more comfortable in your bed than on the floor.”

“Don’t touch me. I’ll stay here. I won’t let anyone else see their general in this weakened state.”

“No one will remember seeing you.”

“Fine,” Hux agreed reluctantly. He pulled himself to his knees and glanced at the door. “You didn’t break the lock again, did you?”

“No. I know your override code.” Ren offered to help him up but Hux pushed his hand away. He slung his overcoat around his shoulders and headed for the door with both arms around his middle, as if it would help.

“No one will remember seeing us?” Hux asked quietly after they entered a nearby lift.

“Not if I don’t want them to.”

Hux stepped closer to Ren and leaned slightly against him. Kylo slid a hand under his overcoat and around his waist.

“This doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“No.”

“So, you go through this every time?”

“Close to it.”

Ren ran his hand back and forth along his lower back. As much as Hux wanted to push him off, he found himself craving the comfort and the almost loving touch. He blamed it on the hormones.

Hux didn’t bother changing before crumpling down pathetically onto his bed. Once again, he curled in on himself to wait for the pain to subside. Ren had a different idea and left to seek out Captain Phasma.

“I told him to try a heating pad, but he insisted it wouldn’t work. Try the medbay, they should have a couple, at least,” she told Ren. With a quick thanks, he retrieved one of the said heating pads from the medbay and headed back to Hux’s quarters.

It turned out Phasma was known to bring cups of hot tea to Hux’s office when something like this happened. She wouldn’t make him get up, or think of him weak, she sat with him if he wanted, or she left. The hot tea helped sometimes, but not every time, not nearly.

Ren returned to Hux thrashing with a pillow against his abdomen and tear tracks down his face. Kylo kneeled behind Hux on the empty side of the bed, ran a hand down his side, then placed the blue heating pad across his back. After turning it on, he slipped in behind Hux and held him tightly as Hux rocked slightly, groaning in pain.

Kylo could feel the heat against his own abdomen and hoped it was helping Hux. He seemed to relax after a couple minutes. Kylo put his hand across his belly and tried rubbing to help, like he had the night before. Hux was quick to push his hand off, but did pull his hand around his chest to hold tightly.

It wasn’t often, or at all, really, that Hux was in bed in the middle of the day shift. To find them both there, even more so unusual. But Kylo stayed until Hux wasn’t groaning or crying out in pain, until he settled down from rocking, until he moaned in relief and pulled the heating pad onto his stomach.

“Is that better?”

“It’s getting there, very quickly. Oh, that feels good.” Hux let his eyes close and pulled the unused pillow over his stomach. He shifted so he could turn his body towards Kylo with a slight grimace. “Thank you,” he murmured quietly with a quick kiss. “Stars, that’s better than sex,” Hux moaned again.

Kylo frowned. “Really?”

Hux nodded. “It’s nothing against you, darling. It’s…it’s—Well, let me put it this way. Imagine you’re being stabbed through the middle with a hot, durasteel rod. Now imagine it about ten times worse. Stars,” Hux closed his eyes again. “More heat shouldn’t help, but kriff, it does. It feels like the pain is just melting away, even more so than with your hands.” Hux kept the pillow against his abdomen while Kylo ran his thumbs across Hux’s damp cheeks.

“What do you usually do when this happens?”

“Bare through it. If I’m lucky, I fall asleep. When I wake, the cramps are usually gone.”

“That sounds unpleasant.”

“You have no idea.”

“Get some sleep. I’ll tell your next-in-command they’re in charge and bring your work back here, if you’d like.”

“Why are you being so accommodating?”

“I don’t like to see you in pain, general.”

“So, you’ll want something in return.” It wasn’t a question, but Kylo nodded anyways. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get just as much satisfaction out of what I want in a few days,” Kylo grinned before he turned his back on Hux and retreated out of the room with the sound of Hux’s relieved moans following him. Hux couldn’t claim Kylo did nothing right anymore. It almost called for a self-satisfied smirk while he walked down the now-busy corridors towards Hux’s office.


End file.
